


Summer Storms with Friends

by dvioletta



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvioletta/pseuds/dvioletta
Summary: Serendipityxx requestedA blackout (as in power outage), a summer storm, playing with each other's hair.Genres - Casefic, fluff, hurt/comfort, vignette, smut, character study are all goodDo not want - death, babies, non-con, torture, Paige (or Audrey being anyone besides Audrey), Duke being dead or a pawn of Croatoan's.So I have gone with something form early in the first series when Audrey was still hunting for Lucy Ripply thinking she was maybe her mother.This is set after the events of "The Hand You Are Dealt" and makes reference to events As You Were and Ain't No Sunshine





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serendipityxxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/gifts).



Audrey lifted the lid carefully on the pasta sauce. The smell of tomatoes, garlic and basil briefly filled the air as she gave the thick red sauce a final stir working the spoon to the edges of the pan to find any parts threatening to stick and burn. The last few cases had left her feeling emotionally and physically drained so the changing to a slightly colder wet weather gave her an excuse to break out the comfort food of lasagne, garlic bread and salad. Since comfort food was always cooked in bulk she could also invite company in the form of Nathan and Duke. 

Something moved in the corner of her eye causing Audrey to jump and drop the spoon, it went clattering to the kitchen floor. Turning she saw the kitchen curtain had come loose of its tie and was flapping in the draft of the open window She firmly shut the offending window cursing attacking shadow, the shapeshifter who had claimed a good friend and the continuing frustrating of running into dead ends while trying to track down Lucy Reply. All leaving her lacking in sleep and jumping at simple things. She knew she wasn't the only one mourning. Duke may not have been closed to Vanessa anymore but she still died in his arms. Nathan was raw from his father’s constant war of words. 

She had briefly worried about her impulse to invite both Duke and Nathan over at the same time but she hoped with enough wine consumed they could stop snipping at each other for a few hours. 

She looked back at the window noting in passing the darkening sky promising rain at some point in the night. Rain against the windowpane always stirred up memories of the place she grew up. Heavy rainstorms were always a good excuse to gather round in a circle with touches to tell ghost stories. Audrey had more than enough real life horror stories, she didn't need the fake ones anymore, but rainy nights still had the power to make her feel lonely. She would never admit for weeks after the dark man although she knew he was safely shut up in his house she liked to keep everywhere she went as bright as possible, and sometimes watched the shadows that did appear intently just to make sure they didn't move. 

The homely smell of pasta sauce and garlic bread were drifting through the cracks in the front door when Duke arrived at Audrey's place. It had been a hard couple of days and he had to admit Audrey's offer of an evening meal and company had been gratefully received. 

He had hoped the bringing Audrey and Vanessa together would help Audrey in the search for her mother instead Vanessa was dead and almost worse she had told him he would die at the hands of the same person who killed the Colorado kid. She had given him just enough information to be worried but not enough to take preventative action. He found himself staring at anyone who had their forearms on display wondering if his killer was someone he already knew or a stranger who would catch him cold. 

He was glad to find as Audrey led him into the sitting room he had arrived before Nathan. He didn't really hold a grudge like Nathan could but h found the man far too easy to wind up at times. For Audrey, he had promised to try to behave. Having company tonight was more important than avoiding Nathan. He has even brought a bottle of wine and some fruit for dessert.

Nathan arrived at Audrey’s apartment just as the rain started to fall. The weather matched his mood pretty much to a T. another fight with his father left him feeling raw. He understood his father was trying to make sure he was fit to run Haven when he retired, just because he had no sense of touch didn’t mean his feelings couldn’t be shredded as easily as anyone else’s. He took a few deep breaths if he went into Audrey’s in this state Duke would just end up winding him up even without meaning to and he had promised to try to play nice. They were both Audrey’s friends and after the last couple of cases, they could all do with some time amongst understanding friends.

For all the weather outside the apartment seemed to be turning rough the atmosphere inside was cosy and peaceful. Audrey had made a killer lasagne; they had all drunken deep of the wine provided and eaten what felt like their own body weight in garlic bread. Dessert and coffee were being picked over in the living room everyone finding a comfortable spot to lounge. The talk as well had stayed thankfully light and away from dangerous topics. Duke was just starting another tall tale about ladies he had met rescued from certain death when their luxury yacht had mysteriously lost power as the room light started flickering. “Darn,” Audrey cursed pulling herself up with an effort from her spot curled up on the sofa. “I don’t think I have any spares bulbs and I am far too drunk to be up a ladder tonight.” She was also pretty sure the bulbs had been changed just before she moved in or so the rental agent had claimed.

“I don’t think the bulb is going.” Nathan has moved to the window. “Do you have have any candles?” he watched the few streetlights around was flickering in time with the living room light. There was one last flicker accompanied by a blinding flash of lighting then everything went black.

Audrey cursed loudly from the kitchen she had been in the middle of searching for candles the sudden lack of light had made her misjudge the edge of the cupboard cracking her head as she tried to stand up. She had been successful a small collection of candles were still firmly grasped in her hand. Duke had managed to locate a couple of candleholders or more likely shot glasses but they would hold the candles so all was good. He had also produced a lighter from one of his many jeans pockets carefully lighting the candles and placing them around the room to give the area a warm glow. “Well at least it is summer storm or we would be cold as well as without light. Audrey, you need to get a heater in here that doesn’t run off the mains for winter.” It wasn’t cold yet but Audrey did bring a few blankets from the bedroom just in case they did start to get cold later.

“The whole town looks like it is out,” Nathan reported as he returned from his spot by the window. “Phones are down to,” he commented as he returned his useless cell phone to his pocket. “We should head over to the station.” he made a move to gather up his things, pausing when he noticed Audrey wasn’t doing the same thing. “Nathan we have each had at least two large glasses of wine and the weather looks far from forgiving to drunk drivers. Even if we did make it to the station neither of us would be in a fit state to do anything other than answer phones and they already have Loretta from that even if anything would get to a working phone. We are far more sensible to stay here and help sort things out in the morning when we are sober.”

Nathan wasn’t sure his father would agree but Audrey made a very good case for staying put and if anything happens nearby they could walk to help. He finally sat back down in his spot on the armchair gazing at the candles dotted around the place. “So how do we pass this dark and stormy night? I am not sure even Duke has enough damsel rescuing stories to fill many more hours.” He heard a slight laugh escape Duke as he agreed he was out of damsel rescuing stories.

The next suggestion of games showed down pretty quickly as Audrey didn’t have any traditional board games and Nathan refused point blank to play card games with Duke. Audrey agreed to help keep the peace it was best to avoid such activities. She tried unsuccessfully to push a stray strand of the hair behind her ear it has been bothering her all evening as it was slightly too short to stay in her ponytail. 

Nathan watched her push it back a few more times as they tried to come up with something to pass the time. He moved from his seat until he was standing next to her. “That is bothering you.” It was a statement rather than a question he took the annoying strands of hair on the right side and started to weave them into a braid along the side of her head back into the rest of her hair. When he had finished he stood back a moment to admire his handy work. Audrey carefully touched the side of her head before picking up one of the candles and taking it over to the mirror to admire Nathan’s handy work. He had somehow managed to scrape up the stray hair into a fancy looking braid. It looked both pretty and practical. She returned to the sitting room “OK you have to show me how you did that.”

He looked up a little shocked at the comment. “It wasn’t that complicated.” She moved to where Duke was still sitting collecting up a comb as she moved. “Well then show me what you did on Duke.” If Duke objected to the idea he didn’t voice it but sat up a little straighter and released his hair from the leather tie that had been holding it back taking the comb from Audrey’s outstretched hand running it through to make sure any knots were out. 

Nathan’s face had fallen into his 'I’m thinking deeply' features settling next to Duke checking there was enough light that Audrey could see. “It really is easy. You just have to thread it.” He showed her how he was holding the strands between his fingers loosely and started to weave them together. It still looked rather more complex than the quick braids Audrey sometimes put her hair in at the back but she could see the general idea and shape. She settled on the other side of Duke trying to mimic the movement. Her end result didn’t look nearly as neat or that it would hold together but when they were finished Duke took himself off to admire their handy work. “I look so pretty.” He joked as he walked back into the middle of the room stopping to do a quick twirl showing off his new hairstyle reducing both Audrey and Nathan to tears with laughter. He moved to shift Nathan into the middle of the sofa. “Your turn.’ Duke picked up the comb and ran it over one side before Audrey did the same. It was still a novelty to actually feel someone after so many years of living without the sensation of touch. His hair was too short to braid instead, Audrey and Duke worked together to make it stick up in so many gravity-defying directions. He observed the end product in the mirror chuckling to him at the result. In revenge, the next braid in Audrey’s hair stuck up at the top of her head while Duke used his own hair tie collecting the stray hair into a bun at the back of Audrey’s head. Audrey took back the comb laughing as she untangled the mess they had made.

They all settled back in their respective seat light-hearted and happy. Audrey twirled a stray hair around her finger promising herself she would practice the style that Nathan had shown her. She was brought back to the present by the beeping of both hers’ and Nathan’s phones. It seemed the storm has passed and all hands were being called into the police station to help clear up any damage left. Audrey checked her phone it was a good three hours since her last drink. It made her blink for a moment completely gobsmacked on how much time had passed but at least she was sure both herself and Nathan were good to drive. Duke also stirred from the sofa. “I’d better go check on my boat.” He was pretty sure that it would be fine but always worth checking. He was smiling as he helped Audrey clean up and waited to see her and Nathan drive off towards the station.


End file.
